kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleaning
Kirby GCN (cancelled) |anime = #J38/#E44 - #J81/#E81 |type = Magical |hat = Games: Cream coloured kerchief with green stars. Anime: Yellow kerchief with green stars. The broom handle is purple rather than a shade of brown. |elements = Wind and water |powers = Kirby can also sit on the broom and fly quickly through the air in the anime. |icon = |enemies = Broom Hatter, Keke, Bukiset |mini-bosses = Haboki |bosses = None |helper = Broom Hatter}} Cleaning, also known as Clean or Broom, is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. Its first in-game appearance was in Kirby's Dream Land 3, but it also appeared in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and in Kirby Star Allies. It was also going to appear in Kirby GCN, but Kirby GCN was later cancelled during development. General Information Cleaning debuted as Clean in Kirby's Dream Land 3. The ability has little in the way of offensive potential, doing little damage and having an extremely short range. However, the Clean ability is needed to acquire many of the game's Heart Stars and can be very useful when paired with an Animal Friend. The ability focuses on different methods of cleaning, and its attacks with common household cleaning products. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, on his own, Kirby is only able to attack with a broom, but when used with an Animal Friend, he uses things like feather dusters, plungers, and other objects associated with cleaning. This ability also makes it the first time that the recurring enemy Broom Hatter gives an ability. Cleaning makes a return in Kirby Star Allies, ''where it now has a wider array of attacks. This includes horizontal sweeps, vertical sweeps and some moves based on the attacks performed by the Animal Friends in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, such as a dash attack involving Nago's attack with Kirby in the sweep ability. Broom Hatter will once again provide the ability, as well as act as the Helper for the ability. Prior to its appearance in Kirby Star Allies, only in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime did Kirby get a hat to go along with it, as it was the ability's first appearance outside of Kirby's Dream Land 3. However, Cleaning was set to appear in the canceled Kirby GCN and would've featured a similar appearance, except with what appears to be a grey rim on the hat and an all-grey broom. The main source of the ability, as well as the ability's helper, would have been Broom Hatter. Move Set Friend Abilities Animal Friends ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Cleaning is greatly improved upon and updated for its debut in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Kirby gains a yellow kerchief with green stars over his head, with a purple and yellow broom. The sparkles that shoot from it when swung can hurt enemies or cause any garbage and grime to magically disappear. Kirby can also sit on the broom and fly quickly through the air. In the transformation sequence, the broom hits Kirby until he catches it, swings around and forms his kerchief. Transformation Sequence Related Quotes Trivia *Cleaning is the third Copy Ability in the Kirby series to undergo a name change; the first is Burning and the second is Smash Bros. *Cleaning holds the record for longest break between two appearances for an ability in a Kirby game, with 21 years between Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby Star Allies. *Like in the anime, Kirby can fly by riding on the broom in the games, the only difference is that is only possible with ChuChu. *In Kirby Star Allies, since the sweeping moves are wind-based and the Clean Pitch move is water-based, it is the only ability in the game that can grant two different elemental imbuements. Artwork Cleaning.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Cleaningkirby2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Cleaningkirby.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSA_Cleaning_Kirby_and_curling_stone_Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (with player 2 Rocky as a Curling Stone) Gallery KDL3 Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Clean.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Clean Kirby Anime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby_GCN_Clean.PNG|''Kirby GCN'' (cancelled) Cleaning Animal Friends.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' File:Cleaning.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Cleaning KSA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' File:Friend Super-Vac.png|Cleaning's Friend Ability, Friend Super-Vac Sprites KDL3_CleanKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Other Ability Icons CleaniconKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' de:Putzfimmel fr:Ménage ja:クリーン zh:扫把 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Cameo Copy Abilities Category:Weaponry Copy Ability